log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Child of the Dawn
Log Horizon 6: Lost Child of the Dawn is the sixth volume of the Log Horizon light novel series. This volume focuses on Akatsuki and the Akiba Raid Party, and takes place concurrently with The Gold of the Kunie, which focuses on Shiroe's side. This volume is adapted in episodes 4-8 in the second season of the anime. Chapters #Murderer (profile: Tatara) #Cracked Wing (profile: Nazuna) #Fallen Guardian (profile: Rieze) #Mare Tranquillitatis (profile: Mikakage) #Raid Battle (profile: Rayneshia) Synopsis Characters Log Horizon *Akatsuki *Nyanta *Shiroe Crescent Moon Alliance *Marielle *Henrietta D.D.D *Rieze *Azuki-ko (mentioned) West Wind Brigade *Soujiro Seta *Nazuna *Kyouko *Kawara (appears but has no lines) The Roderick Firm *Roderick *Mikakage *Blue Forest (referred to as "Aomori" most of the time) Others *Tatara *Rayneshia *Elissa *Kinjo *Enbart Nelles **Lugrius (possessing Nelles) Extra Content Akiba Raid Map Guild Organization Charts Several charts detailing structures of several major Akiban guilds: Log Horizon, the Crescent Moon Alliance, D.D.D., the Black Sword Knights, West Wind Brigade, Marine Organization, and the Roderick Firm. Popularity Poll Results A mail-in popularity poll was released in a previous volume. Hara Kazuhiro created special illustrations for the top 5 winners: Akatsuki, Shiroe, Nyanta, Minori, and Rundelhaus. The images were incorporated into an illustration featured as a color spread in this volume, and wallpapers of each character were released on Mamare's now-defunct official site, mamare.net. Alternate Titles *'French:' Les enfants perdus de l'aube Trivia *The title of this volume is a pun on Akatsuki's name. Akatsuki's name (アカツキ) is pronounced the same way as 暁, which is one word that means "dawn." Another word that also means dawn is 夜明け (yoake), which is used in the title. *The next-volume preview (only present in Japanese versions of the novel) included sketches of what was likely planned to be the next batch of profile spreads: Naotsugu, Shiroe, Kinjo, William Massachusetts, and Demiqas. However, between the preview and the final publication, Naotsugu, Shiroe, William, and Demiqas' poses and equipment were changed, while Kinjo was completely replaced by Tetora. *In the end of the previous volume, Yen On's given title for this volume was Lost Child of Dawn. The final title, used on the cover of the volume, was Lost Child of ''the Dawn''. *Differences between the Japanese version and Yen On's version: **In the character introduction page, the Japanese version's "Maryele" was changed to "Marielle," which has been consistently used in the English translation. In the previous volume, Yen On left the introduction page's use of "Maryele" intact but opted to stick with their use "Marielle" elsewhere. **The kerning in Akatsuki, Henrietta, and Rayneshia's names were widened to match the spacing in "Marielle," but Minori and Shiroe's names were left unchanged. **Because the profiles in Chapters 3-5 used a template directly copied from the previous volume, Mikakage, Rieze, and Rayneshia have 78, 90, and 14 listed as their ages rather than their levels. **This volume went back to leaving out the next-volume preview. *The French version, as an omnibus publication (publishes two volumes together as one), uses the title and cover of volume 6 rather than volume 5, breaking the pattern established by the previous two books that used the covers and titles of the first included volume. Navigation